


In a Flawed Glass

by phoenix64



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix64/pseuds/phoenix64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Saxon tries her hand at killing Jack. Set between "The Sound of Drums" and "Last of the Time Lords"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Flawed Glass

The first time that Lucy killed Jack she shot him once in the head and it was as boring as Harry had warned her it would be. She had wanted a death without the distractions of yelling and thrashing about so she could look in his eyes and see what changed there. But she couldn't see anything.

The second time she killed him she shot him in the stomach and there wasn't as much yelling and thrashing as she thought there would be, but she supposed that Jack had become accustomed to steeling himself to this sort of thing. It took longer for him to die but she still couldn't see anything.

Eventually she embraced the more intimate forms of murder such as stabbing. He didn't fight her, not really. Still, he wasn't without nerve endings and if screaming was going to satisfy her she would have been satisfied.

She looked in the mirror and she couldn't see anything different.

At one point she convinced Harry to track down a pair of steel-toed boots for her and she kicked Jack to death. Harry had asked her later that night if she had sung any Gene Kelly tunes but she didn't understand the joke. He'd had to ask because killing Jack had become a private affair, for both of them, long since.

The feel of Jack's skull giving way stayed with her for a long time.

She'd already lost count of how many times she'd killed Jack before she realized that she never talked to him. It seemed silly at that point to start.

She looked in the mirror and she couldn't see anything.


End file.
